Children can be heros
by Nappen
Summary: Alexandra isn't like anyone, she's strong, fast, and smart. One day she rescure a tram full with people, and become a hero. The principal on starfleet academy deside that she will be on the startship enterpise when it take it's first ride.


Yey! A star trek fanfic ^^ It should be the last movie *2009* but I maybe going to put in a liiiiittle of the old episodes X3 Hope you enjoy it!

Note. I don't own star trek, I don't who do it, but it's not me!

Note 2: Alexandra and Tiana belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Spock, we need you in the meeting room."

The half Vulcan man looked up from his PADD.

"Yes sir, I'll be there in a minute."

He walked out from his room in the Starfleet academy. He had been there for the last three years, and was teacher in history and science he even did the worst test on the academy.

"Good morning Mr. Spock."

He nodded at answer to the student, and stepped in to the meeting room.

"Ah, Mr. Spock! Glad you could come so fast. Please, sit down."

Spock sat down, and the principal started the meeting.

"My gentlemen. As you now, we're going to take the starship Enterprise on its first fly."

Everyone nodded.

"We have all men we need, scientists, mechanic, doctors, and everyone else. But it's one we're missing. One that's quite small, and good at fight, quickly, smart and strong."

Spock stood up.

"Principal, logical it should be impossible to find this human, it would take years."

The principal smiled.

"Mr. Spock, how do you know that this human don't live in our town?"

__________________________________________________________________

"Common Alex, we're going to be late!"

The black-haired girl looked at her friend.

"Its ten minutes left, we have a lot of time."

"Alexandra! Maby you're fast, but I'm slow. Common now!"

Alex smiled to her friend.

"Okay Tiana"

She started to run.

"Last to get to the train station is a hopeless frog!"

"Hey! That's cheating!"

Five minutes later there was on the train station, and waited on the train.

"A said we had time."

Tiana glared at her friend. "I hate you."

"I love you to."

Ten seconds later they laughed.

"Look! The train is here!"

Both the girls run to the train, and jumped in to the last tram.

They sat down at a window, and looked out.

"We're totally best friends."

Alex smiled. "Forever."

"You promise that?"

"Of course! Why shouldn't I?"

"Well... You now that thing you told me a year ago."

"Tiana, that doesn't change anything. I'm going to stay here."

Her friend smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The train rolled out on a big bridge over the sea.

"Isn't it something magical about seas?" Tiana said.

Alexandra should just answer, when the train shake hard.

The passenger fall down to the floor.

"What was that?"

Alex looked out. After a few seconds she gasped and screamed out.

"Everybody, down at the floor, we're going to fall down in the sea!"

People started to scream when the tram rolled out from the train, and started to fall down.

They cried, screamed, and lied down at the floor.

It was only Alex that stood up. She looked at Tiana. She was crying.

Alex hug her friend.

"If we going to die, we die together, okay?"

Tiana nodded. She couldn't speak.

The seconds in the air felt like years. But with a big splash the tram landed in the water, and started to sink. The light started to blink, but it still worked.

Children were screaming, everybody cried.

That would be the best thing to do, when you now that you don't have much time left to live.

A little boy was hugging his mother.

"Mommy, why are we under water? Shouldn't we go home?"

The mother cried when she answered.

"We just going to stop her for a little while. You must now that I love you, and always have done."

"I love you to mommy."

Alexandra looked at them. The boy was too young to know what was happening.

She stood up in her cheer, and raised her voice.

"All of you! Lissen to me for a second!"

Everybody stared at her.

"I now that it seems hopeless, but we still have a small chance. I counted out that with the air, we have one hour to bread, then the air is gone. I now, that isn't much time, but, It was many people the saw our tram fall down in the water. Soon they will start to take us up!"

A man cut her off.

"They have already started! I see a big hook coming down!"

The people started to mumble, maybe they would survive this?

Alex smiled.

"Good, now, it was only our tram that fell down, so it will be harder for them to take us up. One person must swim up to the hook, take it, and snatch it in the tram. Someone optional?"

It was quiet.

"That was what I thought, and that's why this person is me."

The passages started to protest.

"But you're just a child!"

She putted up a hand and quiet them down.

"I now that I'm young, I'm only thirteen, but I am the only one that can go true the window."

The passages mumbled foe a few minutes, and then a man talked.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong, I going to help you."

"Thank you."

Tiana drag her down.

"Alex, you can't do this, you going to die!"

"Better me than everyone."

Tiana started to cry.

"You said we should be best friends forever. I'm going with you."

"Tiana, I can't let you do that."

Tiana hugged her friend.

"You have been the best friend I ever had."

"That's the only thing a hopeless frog is good at."

Tiana smiled.

The man that had spooked was standing beside them.

"Okay girl, are you ready?"

Alexandra nodded, and the man started to open the window. Six more people had to help him. The water started to zip in, and soon they had opened the window half.

Alex hugged her friend a last time before she jumped out in the water, and started to swim up. Her head was hurting, but she swimmed fast.

The hook was way far away.

Alex shaked her head before she grabbed the hook. On it it was a camera. She winked into it, and started to swim back to the tram.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They looked on the TV.

"Was that a girl?"

"Yes sir, it was."

"So she is going to save everyone?"

"Looks like that sir."

"Well... HELP HER!"

The workers immediately started to turn the hook after the girl. She still holds the hook, and led them to the tram. It took five minutes.

"Shouldn't she be out of air now sir?"

"She is, but she's still helping them..."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alexandra had started to feel dizzy, and she knew the she soon should faint.

There it was. A big ring stuck in the tram. She took the hook and latched it into the ring. Immediately the hook started to lift the tram up to the surface.

Alex swimmed to the window where Tiana sat. They looked at each other. Suddenly Tiana understood, and started to cry. She looked away, but Alex knocked on the window, and she look back.

Alex was doing the thumb up. To Tianas life, so she never would give up. Then she faint.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, that was the first Chapter ^^ Hope you liked it.

*I have already started to write chapter 2 X3


End file.
